


Steel and Silk

by BDEblueyes



Series: Hot Pants [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Knifeplay, M/M, Smut, Trans Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDEblueyes/pseuds/BDEblueyes
Summary: Jou tries not to make a sound while being teased with a knife.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Hot Pants [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194227
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	Steel and Silk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first EVER attempt at smut. I hope it meets with your approval.
> 
> Also, I have headcanon that Jou calls Seto by his given name all the damn time, but Seto only ever calls him Katsuya in bed.

Salt-sweat beads like rain in the hollows of my body. I’m barely awake and already I am unbearably sticky. 

“You’re incredible,” he whispers. Steel blue eyes pierce my soul and I tremble under his gaze.

He drags the knife up the inside of my thigh. Enough that I can feel it. Not enough to draw blood. 

My skin prickles. I ache in the confines of my sleep shorts. 

“Scared?” he asks, his voice a carnal growl that stokes a desperate need within me. His breath is hot against the shell of my ear.

I just barely stop the whimper in my throat. 

He glides the blade on a tour of my body. The dip of my hip. The soft curve of my belly. The pierced peak of my nipple. 

The tip of the knife dances against the metal bar. I close my eyes, bite my lip to keep from moaning.

“I asked you a question, pup.”

“No,” I gasp. 

And it’s true - I’m not scared. Excited. Exhilarated. Electrified. Not scared.

I don’t have to look at him to know he’s smirking. Smug bastard. 

“Touch yourself,” he growls, an instruction that completely neglects to stop by my brain on its way to my hand.

I touch myself over the silk of my sleep shorts. Rubbing. Palming. Desire building in the pit of my stomach.

The knife continues its journey up my body, trailing up to my collarbone. 

I push my shorts down, out of the way. Silk is sweet but I crave the firmer touch of skin on skin.

He darts the blade along the bone and it breaks the skin. 

I hiss, feeling the blood surface in a line of tiny pinheads. My hand increases pressure and speed of its own accord.

“Incredible,” he repeats. He runs his tongue over the wound. He might actually break me if we keep this up.

He takes his time, lapping and nipping and sucking at my collarbone, all the while keeping the blade moving until it comes to rest at my throat.

“Are you scared now?” 

I resist the urge to shake my head. I know the knife is there, its cold, hard edge lying ever so gently on the delicate flesh of my neck. “No. I trust you.” 

The thought that he could end me at any moment… I know he won’t, but he _could_ , and that’s intoxicating. I choke back another needy whimper, my pace becoming frenzied as the spring of my desire winds itself ever tighter.

“Look at me, pup.”

I open my eyes. His face is flushed as I know my entire body must be and hunger, a ravenous, insatiable hunger burns in his eyes. That tips the scales. I can’t…

“Please, Seto,” I moan.

He leans in, increasing the pressure of the blade on my neck.

My breath hitches.

“Come for me... Katsuya.”

The world implodes in steel and silk.


End file.
